Famous Members Lite
There are a few inner-kupika celebrities, who are hated and loved by many. The most famous member is obviously hina, and some other well-known Kupikans are listed here. Oroborus21 http://kupika.com/Oroborus21 An American with mixed reception. Some label him 'paedophile' while others say he's fine. He has several pictures on his profile of young women and teenagers with 'salutes' or 'signs' so he can be reassured his friends are not fakers. Some of his nicknames include EddieBear, PedoBear and OB21. EDIT Oroborus21 was recently arrested due to a sex scandal with a 16-year old girl. Lyncheh http://kupika.com/Lyncheh One of Kupika.net's active members, Doctor Who fan and debator. She is sure of her opinions and posts regularly in KupiBeta, the club run by hina. She is 18. Currently residing in England, Saša ('Sasha') has been described as quirky, imaginative and curious. She enjoys making music, speaking foreign languages such as German and being creative. She likes talking about herself using third person speech and generally making others feel bemused. She has a Kupika.co.uk account. She has stated that she "will continue to not be on Kupika". Sanyu http://kupika.com/Sanyu Another Kupika.net poster who is a frequent kupika.net user, as she dislikes the K-com memberbase, preferring the family-atmosphere on K-net. She also has strong opinions and posts in similar places as Lyncheh, her penpal and very close friend. Sanyu also seems to have left kupika. Rock_Lee_ Also known as tailsfromsonic, sanjiabu, novelwriter, neku and Light_Yagami_DX, he is an almost comopletely hated member. The few who liked him have generally changed their views since the Yagami_Light_DX account was disabled. He hates thongs but loves panties (or pantsu) and likes anime. He seems to have quit kupika.com forever, but his kupika.net account remains. After several complaints and a hate club made for him, he quit early 2009. He likes anime such as Pokemon and Naruto. His hate club http://kupika.com/club/anti_rock_Lee_ has pretty much folded, but his hate account http://kupika.com/anti_rock_lee_xxx still exists. Some theorise that a recent cybering account, The_Dude, was yet another alias for him, as the use of smiley faces such as "^_^" and "^/////^" were used by both cyberers, as well as several other slang words. His account was deleted after a few days. Medication/Extend www.kupika.com/medication A well known member of the kupikaian community. Most recently, he's been well known for being a moderator, but in past months, he was also well known for being a really great guy. The gay Canadian teenager came to the website in late 2008, which is considerably later than most of the popular members. Medication (his most active account) is known by many as a person to come to when you have a problem with anything. He is also well known as a writer, and large supporter of the anti-oroborus21 campaign. Exquisite www.kupika.com/exquisite Another well-known member of the kupikian community is Exquisite. Well known for her obsessions, with 1). Pyramid head 2). The joker 3). Snafu, and 4). Draco Malfoy. She is also known for being a very down to earth member and was also for a while a moderator, before the drama surrounding the position. Though, despite all of that, Maria is most well known for being one of the kindest members of kupika, who like Medication, also has an open ear to offer at all times. Vampyr123 www.kupika.com/vampyr123 One of Kupika's "famous" trolls. He is repeatedly trying to fill this site with articles and sections about himself. The fact that this paragraph exists shows that his vain rolling is fairly successful, if unknown. Just to point out, I've only made a single section and article about myself. So the "s"' in the words "article" and "section" above should be removed. And I have not been trying to "fill" this site with articles is incorrect. Again, only one section and one article was written. Also a paragraph is at least 5 sentences, no the measly 3 you wrote . "vain TROLLING is fairly successful, if unknown." This does not even make sense. So please, before you write anything about me, get you facts, grammar etc straight. Thanks for reading. ♥ Category:Jaune Category:darkoekaki Category:Doo Category:neoeno Category:Sugartastic